Faint
by Darks Light
Summary: Shounenai, Rei wants to tell Kai of his feelings for him but will Kai even listen let alone pay any attention to Rei, done to the song faint by linkin park, Rei x Kai, plz give it a go and r


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the beyblade characters yada yada yada all normal disclaimer rules apply Warning: Yaoi, Kai x Rei, if you don't like it, don't read it  
  
Faint  
By Darks Light  
  
**_I Am Little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard_**  
  
...Once again, they were on the bus for along ride to their next hotel room. Rei the black haired, amber-eyed boy sat alone at the back of the bus, his knees drawn up against his chest as he leant against the window. He looked down towards the two at the front of the bus; the blond had his arm around the other and they were asleep...  
  
**_A hand full of Complaints  
But I cant help the fact   
That everyone can see these scars_**  
  
...Tears of pain and loneliness filled Rei's amber eyes and ran down his cheeks as he looked away from the others and out the other window. He had been like this for days now and the others were getting worried and kept asking him if he was alright, he had told them over and over again he was fine but there was no fooling them. Rei didn't want to tell them and he wasn't going to...not now anyway, 'it would probably only make things more difficult or even worse' Rei had constantly told himself. However he was planing on telling one person...he wanted to tell one person, but he didn't know how, and that one person showed no signs of interest in the amber eyed boy...  
  
_**I Am   
What I want you to want   
What I want you to feel**_  
  
...The person in question was sitting a few rows down from Rei looking out the window and keeping to himself as usual, cold eyes staring out deep in thought. Rei's other team-mates said that Kai didn't care about anyone or anything besides winning though the amber eyed boy didn't believe them. They had been a team for along time and every time they stayed at a hotel for room arrangements, he was always with Kai. Rei had occasionally been able to see a different side of Kai, the side that cared though it was really only a slight smile that was quickly replaced by Kai's cold stare...  
  
_**But it's like, no matter what I do   
I can't convince you   
To just believe this is real**_  
  
...That was why Rei's feelings for Kai grow day after day as the hours flew by, as he saw more of the nicer, caring Kai and he didn't believe the other when they said their team leader was cruel and heartless. Rei was happy to be sharing a room with Kai, even though Kai never talked much, he knew Kai had been through a lot but he also knew he could help him if he would just let him. Although every time he had tried, Kai ignored him...  
  
_**So I let go, watching you   
Turn your back like you always do   
Face away and pretend that I'm not**_  
  
...Rei sat huddled at that back of the bus, he remembered once when he had tried to talk to Kai and tell him his feelings for him but he didn't even get that far, Kai had just stared at him, told him to get lost then turned around and walked out of the room. Kai didn't return that night and he had cried himself to sleep. The bus slowly came to a stop at the hotel and Rei looked out side, it was night and the moon was shinning. When they got there room keys and unpacked there stuff the amber eyed boy went straight to bed, he wasn't in the mood for everyone asking what was bothering him. Rei heard the mattress creak as Kai lay down beside him staring at the ceiling...  
  
_**But I'll be here   
'Cause your all I got**_  
  
...Reis amber eyes slowly opened, it was still dark, as he turned over, he found Kai still lying asleep next to him with his arms around the amber- eyed boy. Rei blushed in the dark; as he curled up next to Kai in the warmth of his arms...  
  
_**I Am,   
A little Bit insecure   
A little unconfident  
**_  
...As the sunlight drifted through the window, the amber-eyed boy slowly woke up, he looked to the side where Kai had been, but the bed was empty. Rei pouted and sighed as he lay back down, he didn't know what to think or what to feel after that night. However, one thing he did know was that he had to tell Kai the truth, though he didn't want to as he was afraid of what Kai would say...  
  
_**'Cause you don't understand   
I do what I can  
But sometimes I don't make sense  
**_  
...Rei quickly got dressed and ran down to the others out side to find them already training. Kai was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed, "your late" he said opening his eyes. Rei blushed a fine shade of red "I slept in" he mumbled, "hmm" Kai replied closing his eyes again...  
  
_**I Am   
What you never wanted to say   
But I didn't have a doubt**_  
  
...Rei let out a sigh and looked away, Kai slowly opened his eyes, his face showing concern but quickly changed to emotionless again. Rei went and sat under a tree leaning his back against the trunk. 'This is going to be hard...he doesn't want anything to do with me' he thought as his eyes watered with tears of hurt, all he wanted to do was run up, hug Kai and tell him how he felt but he knew that he couldn't. He felt Kai's eyes on him, he turned and looked at him, their eyes met for a second, but then Kai looked away like he always did...  
  
_**Its like no matter what I do   
I cant convince you   
For once just to hear me out  
**_  
...Rei sighed, he knew to admit his feelings to Kai was going to be tough but it was killing him on the inside. 'Here goes nothing' Rei thought as he got up and slowly made his way over to where Kai was. "Kai?" The amber- eyed boy spoke softly as he approached their leader; Kai just stared at him looking in to Reis sad amber eyes and for a second Rei thought he saw a glimmer of caring in Kai's cold crimson ones but it quickly vanished. "What do want?" Kai sighed though he could guess what was coming; "I-I just wanted to talk to you that's all," Rei said sounding kind of hurt. Kai just looked at him, sighed and walked away, leaving the amber eyed kitten feeling confused and alone. He had guessed Rei's feelings for him and he felt the same way about Rei though he didn't want to admit it because love was a sign of weakness...  
  
_**So I let go, watching you   
Turn your back like you always do   
Face away and pretend that im not**_  
  
...Kai had been taught to show no emotions but as the days went by his feelings for the amber eyed boy grow more and more, he didn't want to block out his feelings for Rei or to hurt him. However he had to show no emotions to be a strong leader, he soon came to a tree and sat down. Rei's amber eyes filled with tears as he watched Kai go though he followed Kai slowly. When he reached Kai, he had his knees drawn up and his head resting in his arms, Rei knelt down next to him and put his hand on Kai's shoulder, Kai looked up at him his deep crimson eyes filled with sadness when he saw Rei's tear stained face, he had hurt the only person he cared about. "Rei...I'm sorry" Kai whispered...  
  
_**But I'll still be here   
'Cause your all that I've got**_  
  
Rei couldn't help but give Kai a slight smile, he had never heard Kai apologise for anything before. The amber eyed sat down besides Kai who put his arm around Rei and held him close to him wiping the tears away with his free hand and Rei happily lent back into the warmth of Kai's arms. "What were going to say?" Kai asked after some time of silence, Rei looked deep into Kai's crimson eyes and softly spoke the words he had been so afraid to say, "I love you Kai" He said blushing slightly. Kai's eyes widened with love and happiness as he leant over and kissed Rei on the forehead, "I Love you too" he replied. 


End file.
